Invisible Life
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: First Fanfic.Sakura has become invisible to everyone.When she tries to end her life will there be someone there to save her? Plz read and review!


Sakura's pov

I have always been alone. Ever since we made chunins (sorry for spelling any of these words wrong) Kakashi only trains Naruto and Sasuke. And on top of that my parents are dead. I have been left alone. No one sees me any more. I show up for training everyday as I should, but they never notice me. They haven't noticed how strong I have become.

Normal pov

Sakura started to walk to where her and her teammates always train. Her team.

'Hah they aren't my team. They have ignored me. Left me in the dark' Sakura thought. But even though she knew they would ignore her as usual she kept on walking. She came to the bridge they always met at and was greeted with the same sight. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke would be there training together and having fun. She had tried to talk to them before, but she was always ignored. She would get a 'hi' from Naruto but it was rare. She stepped over to where they were training and started to warm up. Ever since her parent's death she would read ancient scrolls that her parents had and she would learn to do the jutsus in there and other techniques.

She started to do hand signs when she heard someone speak to her. She turned around to see that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had there eyes on her and Kakashi was talking.

"Know my class. We will be doing a practice today. We will be teamed up. The first team to get the other team's member out wins. How you will get the people out is you will use kunais that are dulled to were they can't even rip paper. So let's begin. The teams are Sakura and Sasuke and me and Naruto. Go. You will have ten minutes to pick a hiding spot." And with that everyone grabbed five kunais each and was off.

Sakura and Sasuke started running west to find a suitable place to hide. They slowed down to a walk and started walking to a tree that had huge leaves which would be good for hiding.

"Hey Sasuke. I have a question for you. Why do you guys ignore me?" Sakura asked. She knew it was a dumb question, but she wanted to see why he at least ignored her. Yes he had ignored her before, but he would at least say something to her.

"Isn't it obvious? No one likes you Sakura. Your weak and pathetic, not to mention worthless. Why can't you just leave?" Sasuke said the last part with such coldness and hate that it broke her. It broke her into tiny pieces.

"So that's what you think of me, everyone thinks of me? Okay. Goodbye Sasuke. You get your wish. I'll leave. Tell every one else I said goodbye." Sakura said with tears threatening to fall.

"Sakura I'm sorry I did…." Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"Just shut up! You said it yourself. Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura said sparing one last glance at the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke was shocked when he saw her eyes. They were lifeless. They were like the soul was sucked out of her. He also saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She started to run. Run far away so she would never have to face the people who thought she was weak and worthless. In the distance she could her Sasuke calling her name, but she paid no heed to it. She ran past Naruto and Kakashi and they also called her name but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. It hurt too much inside. It felt like someone took her being and ripped it to shreds.

She reached her house in record time. She burst through the doors and saw the same sight that she saw everyday. It was just a living room. An empty living room. She had no parents to comfort her and now she had no friends. No friends to run to and explain everything that has happened to her in the last year. No friends to comfort her. She ran up to her room and flung herself on her bed. She started to cry. She had never cried like this before. The only time she did was when she found out her parents were dead.

With her team

"Sasuke-baka what did you do to her?" Naruto yelled.

"It wasn't just her it was all of us. We left her alone. We ignored her. We forgot about her." Kakashi said. Naruto was about to yell back that he didn't forget about her, but couldn't what their sensei said was true. 100 true.

"Guys we have to go. I think Sakura is going to try something." Sasuke said with concern laced all around his words.

With Sakura

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was tiered of feeling this way. She went to her pack and graved a sharpened kunai. She stepped to her desk and took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write a note. She went to the middle of the floor and readied the Kunai right above her head. 'Here I go. 1 2 3.' "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed. It was just then that her team burst in.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as if they had rehearsed it. They looked at her and saw that she had flung the kunai at the floor.

"I can't do this. I can't." Sakura choked out as she started to cry. She looked at her team and smiled. "Hey you guys." After she said this darkness claimed her and she fell to the ground with a light thud.

Sakura woke up in a white room. She looked over and saw Sasuke by her side sitting on a chair. She sat up trying her hardest not to disturb him. She sat up and saw Kakashi reading his perverted book and saw Naruto sleeping in a corner on a chair.

"I see you are up. Look Sakura we are sorry we did that to you. I just got caught up on the road of life." Kakashi said closing his book.

"Yeah Yeah. Well just to update you. I am not the week little girl you used to know." Sakura said smiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sasuke smiling at her. She smiled back. 'Huh Sasuke smiling' Sakura chuckled and fell down on her bed.

"It's nice to be back guys." Sakura said.

"You never went anywhere. We did, and we are sorry Sakura. Will you forgive us?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke asking for forgiveness? I never thought I would see the day. Ha ha of course," Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Why don't you ever hug me like that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked pouting. Sakura broke out laughing and fell asleep shortly after. She had her life back.


End file.
